In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, for example, elongated films may be formed by dividing a film provided on a substrate by a groove. In this case, when the divided film is thick, warpage of the substrate tends to occur. Therefore, there has been proposed a technique of connecting films to each other by a bridge portion.